cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Odin (1979)
was a powerful cyborg and the main villain of the Yggdrasill Arc of the 1979 incarnation of Cyborg 009. While Freyja and Thor had loose basis in existing manga characters from the Edda arc, Odin was mostly original to this adaptation, being a completely different take on an "Odin" concept. Appearance Odin was an old man with one green eye, brown hair with a beard and wore a purple cloak with sandals. In his guise as the Norse god, he would carry a gold shield and spear and wore a gold Viking helmet on his head. When disguised as "Joseph", an old man, he wore a dirty brown traveling cloak and would carry a walking stick that had a concealed katana blade inside of it. He had white hair with a beard, and seemed to be missing an eye. Personality Odin was a manipulative and cruel person with a god complex, believing all humans should worship him or face certain death. He sees humans as pathetic and weak compared to the gods, and believes that it is a god's duty to rule over humanity with brute force. He is responsible for using the Stone Giants to destroy several cities because he wants to deprive humans of aesthetics, as he sees the concept of beauty and nature as foolish. In spite of his cruelty, Odin harbors great respect towards people who are strong, especially the 00 cyborgs, whose abilities and teamwork impressed him. On two separate occasions, Odin tried to offer the 00 cyborgs a chance to become gods and rule over humanity as they wished, but twice he was turned down. When it became clear that the 00 cyborgs would not join his side, he tried to kill them during the final battle. Because of his own pride, Odin tends to estimate the strength of humans, and thus never understood what it meant to be human, a mistake that leads to his downfall. The 00 cyborgs, who were once human themselves, were able to connect to each other on a level that Odin couldn't grasp, and it was their teamwork that allowed them to defeat and kill Odin. During the Yggdrasill Arc of the series, Odin would often try to persuade humans to submit to the gods, usually through their sense of fear by causing disasters directly or through his agents and fellow Yggdrasill cyborgs. Other times, he would perform miracles that would convince people to side with Odin in order to obtain more miracles. History Though he wasn't seen, Odin first appeared in The Awakening of Gods, where he stopped a malfunctioning nuclear missile by vaporizing it in a flash of light. His first physical appearance was in the second episode, The Giant that Sleeps in Ice, where he secretly witnessed the 00 cyborgs work together to defeat a Stone Giant that killed the father of a young boy who lived in a seaside village. After the Stone Giant was incapacitated, Odin vaporized it with a lightning bolt. In The Demon of the L'Arc de Triomphe, Odin traveled to Paris and commanded the Stone Giants to destroy it. He disguised himself as Joseph, an elderly accordion player, to keep tabs on the 00 cyborgs in light of the events in the second episode. During this time, he befriended a little flower girl named Anna, though his friendliness towards her was just a ruse as he actually did not care for humans at all. After watching the 00 cyborgs cut off the arm of Ymir, a Stone Giant, Odin was so impressed by their strength and teamwork that when Ymir attacked the 00 cyborgs at the L'Arc de Triomphe, he commands Ymir to stop and sends him into the ground in a pool of magma. The 00 cyborgs, unaware of Odin's presence, believe that Ymir is escaping and try to stop him, causing Odin to fire a lightning bolt at Ymir. The lightning bolt, combined with the fresh magma, produces an inferno that the 00 cyborgs barely escaped from. During this time, Odin is found by Anna, but he drops his human guise and leaves her to die in the inferno. The 00 cyborgs rescue the girl, but her burns are so severe that she dies. Odin chose to reveal himself and gives the 00 cyborgs a chance to become gods. He tells them it is a god's task to guide the weak and pitiful humans with brute force, as only the strong have the right to rule. However, the 00 cyborgs are so furious with Odin's cruelty that they turn him down. Odin then floats into the sky, hoping the 00 cyborgs would change their mind. After this, the 00 cyborgs vow to never accept Odin as their god. Over the course of the series, Odin walked among humans spreading lies about his kind being gods and that the 00 Cyborgs were heretic non-believers who would cause suffering to their families if the humans did not drive them away. In the final episode of the Yggdrasil Arc, Odin disguised himself as an old man and told the Cyborgs to go to an inn near Yggdrasil to rest, which was actually a trap set by him to destroy them. After taking 003 and Freyja hostage, he tried to execute Francoise with his sword, but Freyja interfered and blocked his sword with her body and freed 003. After the cyborgs regrouped and took on his forces, Odin fled to Yggdrasil with 009 chasing after him. He commanded Thor to stop him, but the thunder god cyborg was no match for Joe's speed and was killed by falling into the lava moat. After 009 enters the aerial elevator and reaches the top floor of Yggdrasil, Odin tells 009 that he is the rightful ruler of the world as he is a god. 009 rejects this saying he is just a cyborg and that if humanity could achieve peace, it did not need a ruler to command them. Once the others arrive, Odin attempts to attack them with his spear but 004 destroys it and 006 uses his flame breath to burn his body, setting it ablaze. Before dying on his throne, the mad cyborg activates the self-destruct system of Yggdrasil in the hopes of destroying his enemies with him, but the group manages to escape unharmed and the remains of Odin are crushed under the debris. Odin made a surprise reappearance during the "Neo Black Ghost" arc in the last portion of the series, most notably at the end when the triplets were defeated and Gandar had sacrificed himself. However, as the series ended at this point due to its cancellation, nothing more came of this plot thread (see "Notes"). Abilities As a cyborg, Odin possesses a degree of superhuman strength and endurance. In the third episode, when 00 cyborg Jet Link tried to confront Odin in anger for abandoning a little girl to die in a fire, Odin pushed him away with ease. Odin also has a set of mystical powers; he was shown to have the ability to manipulate light, as he was able to completely vaporize a nuclear missile with a powerful flash of light without unleashing any harmful side-effects. He also has the ability to manipulate lightning as well, as he would call upon lightning bolts to vaporize a Stone Giant whenever they are defeated. He has some control over the Stone Giants, being able to command them and make them retreat into the ground with a simple word. Notes * Odin was meant to reappear in an adaptation of the "Mythos" arc that was set to follow the "Neo Black Ghost" episodes. Due to Nippon Sunrise abruptly pulling out of the production and their contract with Toei, the series was cancelled and the "Neo Black Ghost" arc had to be wrapped up abruptly. In the 1980 re-imagining of "Mythos", Odin and Dr. Whisky would have been instrumental in creating the Mythos team (as opposed to Dr. Gaia and Dr. Uranus being behind their creation). * Odin is named after the Norse god of the same name, who specialized in death, battle, healing, the gallows, and sorcery. He is popularized as the god of knowledge, and written as the leader and father of the Norse gods. Old Norse texts depict Odin as one-eyed and long-bearded, and his main weapon is a spear. He is often associated with wolves and ravens. ** To emphasize his connections to the Norse god Odin, the Cyborg 009 incarnation of Odin disguised himself as a elderly, bearded traveler in order to gain information on the 00 cyborgs. This referenced stories where Odin, under the guise as a mortal, would frequently wander the Earth in search for knowledge. Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Norse God Cyborgs Category:1979 Enemies